Nightmare
by DingDongReiji
Summary: Reiji has always had to live with having nightmares, he can tolerate them. However one night he has a new nightmare; one more frightening to him than ever, one that could change everything.
1. Nightmare

Before their marriage he had had nightmares. He often had nightmares throughout his entire life; nightmares about his mother, nightmares about his brother, his father, even about the regret he felt for burning that human boy's village down and effectively destroying his brother's life.

He was used to nightmares by now, so much so that he was often able to sleep through them without them waking him through the day. However, the nightmare he had today shook him more than ever.

**REIJI'S NIGHTMARE**

Reiji had been gone from the mansion for just over an hour and felt the cold winter wind and flecks of snow batter his face as he returned home from running errands for his wife. She had needed things from the store for cooking, cleaning and all those other things. He had insisted on going instead of her though as he feared that she would be too cold. She reluctantly agreed and let him go out into the freezing night.

He walked into the courtyard, snow crunching underneath him. Yui had once said that she felt both good and bad walking through snow. She felt guilty about stepping in fresh, untouched snow, ruining its beauty. On the other hand, it made her feel good because the crunching sound of snow was undeniably satisfying.

This reminded Reiji of the fact that he too had stepped in fresh, untouched snow and by that, he meant his own wife. She had been a virgin but just before they were married, he took her. It had made him feel both satisfied and guilty at the same time; he knew that he had ruined her purity but at the same time it felt soul-cleansing just being with her.

Reiji arrived at the huge front doors. He pushed one of them open with a great effort, his hands which were numbed from the cold did not help. He handed the grocery bags to the servants to put away for him as he shed his large black coat and blue scarf that Yui had knitted for him a few months ago.

He sniffed the scarf once more before having it taken from him; it smelt like her. Her soft, calming scent sending him into bliss momentarily. That was the moment he decided; he was going to step into some snow tonight.  
"Yui? I have returned from my errand. Where are you?" Reiji called out. He was met with only the echoing of his own words through the grand hallway. _Perhaps she is already upstairs? It would certainly save me the work of having to find her…_

Reiji marched up the stairs, his excitement to see Yui again building despite himself. A small smirk formed on his face as he thought of her warm embrace and loving voice. It made him feel like he had a purpose; a duty to protect and love her forever.

Suddenly, he stopped near the top of the stairs. There was an odd noise coming from across the hall, muffled by a closed door. He honed his senses and listened closer; it sounded like moaning. Was it Yui? He listened again though and could make out sobbing and wailing through the moaning. _What on Earth is going on?_

He went across the hall and began to be able to hear more. As he stopped outside the door, his heart sank quicker than it had been beating in excitement. There was another voice, which told him that someone else was in there with her. There was another man in _his_ room, with _his _wife. Reiji's face hardened and he let out a growl as he tried to make sense of this.

Without waiting another moment, Reiji barged into the room to find that things could not be any worse.

There, lying on _his _bed naked and on his back was Shu, his own brother. On top of him, also completely naked was Yui. Tears coated her face and her hands were behind her back. _His _beloved Yui was being violated by another man.  
"SHU!" Reiji roared as he grabbed Yui and practically threw her to the floor. He then turned his attention to the male in question. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU VILE CREATURE?!" He couldn't control his emotions or maintain his butler-like composure any longer; tears were all over his face and he was trembling violently. "DO YOU REALISE THAT I AM MARRIED TO HER?! HOW DARE YOU!" He screeched as he also threw Shu off the bed.

To add insult to injury, Shu got up slowly from the floor and began to laugh.  
"Reiji… did you seriously think that I was going to let you have her for yourself? We've been doing this for quite some time, isn't that right Yui?" In response, Yui let out a heart-breaking wail and her sobs wracked through her tiny body.

Both males were confused by this but before he knew it, Reiji found himself by her side holding her tightly and making 'shhh' sounds in her ear. He untied the rope from her hands and tried to wipe her tears away.  
"It's been a month now, if I remember correctly." Shu said as Reiji continued comforting his wife. This earned a glare from the dark haired man.  
"What are you talking about?" Reiji's voice was hoarse.  
"You went out one day, I came over, she was lonely and hey presto, we're fucking like rabbits." Another smug laugh came from Shu. "She tries to deny enjoying it, but I know she _loves _it…" Before he could continue, Reiji had tackled him to the ground and began to beat him up.

No matter how hard he punched him or screamed at him, Shu just wouldn't give up. Reiji decided to resort to stabbing him, and so he grabbed a silver knife from one of the drawers and began stabbing furiously. There was no logic or specific direction in his stabbing, he just wanted him gone. Again and again he stabbed, but the wounds seemed to heal quicker than they had been made. Shu's laughter brought Reiji to breaking point as his brother just wouldn't die.

Then, it happened.  
"Stop, both of you!" Cried a broken voice. Both male vampires turned to see Yui, still naked but now holding Subaru's silver knife. Reiji was paralyzed.  
"I can't live with this! He forced himself on me, he has been this whole time! Reiji, I love you. I want you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen but now I just can't stand the pain of having broken your heart. You won't look at me the same way ever again, perhaps you don't even love me anymore or consider me valuable after what's happened. I don't want to live with having slept with another man either, even though I didn't consent at any point in this whole fiasco I can't do it anymore!" More tears soaked Reiji's face as he managed a reply.  
"Yui, I love you! We can move past this, I'll kill him and we can live in peace! I do not think any less of you for this, I want you to live! Please, Yui!" Reiji's voice was now equally as strangled and quavered uncontrollably.  
"I should have told you Reiji but he threatened to kill you! I'm s-so sorry! I have failed as your Eve! I'm dirty now, you don't want to ever touch me ever again do you?! I didn't defend myself well enough, it's all my fault!" Yui screeched as she clamped her eyes shut and wailed some more.  
"Yui, calm down! My love, put it down and we can forget all of this!"

Her hands were shaking, he had to stop her from…

_No…_

The horrible sound of metal piercing through skin and deep into the flesh filled the room as both males could only watch on in horror. Yui's eyes snapped open and one last scream filled the mansion as she flopped to the ground.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Reiji swung the knife into Shu's chest, resulting in him dying all of a sudden. Reiji didn't pay that any mind though as he crawled along the floor frantically to his wife's dying body.

The carpet was soaked with her precious blood, of which not a single drop should have been spilled. He picked up Yui's body and cradled her in his arms.  
"Don't you dare do this to me! YUI!" He cried out.  
"It's…it's ok Reiji."  
"And in what way is this OK?!"  
"I have paid for my crime, I will go now. I won't be… a burden to you anymore…" Yui coughed as she gasped for breath despite knowing her fate.  
"You will _not_ do this, this will _not_ happen!"

After that, Reiji tried his best to keep her alive. She lived for another 30 seconds before giving in to death. Screams and cries of agony filled the mansion.

**NIGHTMARE END**

Reiji screamed the loudest he ever had in his life as he sat bolt upright in his bed. Cold sweat soaked his body from head to toe and he couldn't calm his breathing.

After realizing that none of what had just happened was real, he looked around the room desperately for her. She didn't seem to be in bed with him, nor was she anywhere nearby.  
"Yui? YUI?!" He panted as the door to the bedroom burst open and he sprinted into the hall to try and find his wife.

The couple still lived in the Sakamaki mansion so the rest of the brothers were here too. Reiji stumbled and bumped into things as he clambered around the mansion trying to find her. Alas, after what felt like hours of searching he stopped dead in the middle of the hall.

"She… she's gone…"


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys! Thank you so much for taking the time to read 'Nightmare'!

I tried to put an A/N into the beginning of the story but I'm new to this so I'm putting it as another chapter. The reason I decided to put this up was because a) there isn't enough ReiYui fanfiction unless I'm looking in all the wrong places *ugly sobbing* and b) I've been writing bits and pieces of ideas for fanfiction for years of different fandoms (Mostly Sonic the Hedgehog *hides in corner*) and never had the courage to put anything up.

I whipped up 'Nightmare' within a couple of hours because I just wanted to try something new (i.e I've never written angst/horror before so I just wanted to see if it was something I could develop further in the future.)

I realise that Reiji may be a bit OOC in this snippet and the only plausible explanation I have for that at the moment is that Yui is starting to mean more and more to him as they have been married for quite a while when this takes place. Plus, it's a nightmare so it's not all supposed to make sense at the moment.

My inner cruel streak loved the idea of having Shu come in and (try to) wreck everything between them even though I ship ReiYui more than anything else. (ShuYui is my second favourite though so maybe that's why it was easier to write this.)

I also forgot to include a **rape** trigger warning for this so I'm really sorry about that!

I rated this M because of the themes and that I didn't know how creeped out/sensitive to this people would be.

The chapter submitted was just an **idea**, it's not concrete yet and that's why there may be bits that need improving. I may pursue the story if it gets enough demand. If not, I'll pursue another idea or put up one of the other fic ideas I've already made to let you guys see.

If you'd like me to continue this story, let me know by rating and reviewing! Feel free to leave any advice or suggestions as to where I should take this, it would help me get creative and to have a rough idea of what you guys would like to see!

Have a nice day!

Sarah (DingDongReiji)


End file.
